The Azora Trilogy
by noodletwin
Summary: This is my Gorillaz story that was deleted with the no music group thing. Techichally, they are a cartoon, ficticious or not, i'm presently unsure, so I'm posting this.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz. I probably never will own Gorillaz. I don't own anything else copyrighted either.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This is my first fanfic. Flames are accepted. I want to roast marshmallows with Noodle! R&R please!! I know this story sucks. I know my new character sucks. Thank you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Oh, puh-leeeeeeeeeeez Mom, please drive me to school!!" I was pleading for a ride to school so I could sleep in. Staying up to watch and record "Charts of Darkness" was not one of my best ideas. Especially on a school night. Living in America can suck sometimes. I plan on moving to Britain when I get older.   
"I'll drive you to the stop, and that's it!!" mom offered. I guess five minutes more of sleep are better then none.  
******************************************************  
After slumping my way through getting dressed, eating breakfast, and brushing my teeth, I sat in the van with my Discman, waiting for my mom to drive me 200 somewhat yards to the bus stop.   
*****************************************************  
"Bye mom" I groan. I'm not a morning person.   
"Have a good day Az, and try not to get a detention for the lords sake." Mom worries about me way too much.  
"It's not my fault the teachers didn't like my mural in the bathroom stall!!!" I swear, no teachers seem to enjoy my murals, and the one in the bathroom was of hanging N*Sync too.  
"Just don't go near markers or spray paint and you'll be fine."  
"Bye Mom," that woman worries way too much.  
"Behave." She finally drives away.  
I turn around and walk to the fire hydrant. For some reason I make it a habit to lean on the fire hydrant.   
I leaned against the fire hydrant for a few minutes, watching the lucky people with drivers licenses drive by, and listened to my Discman, waiting for my bus to come. 19/2000 was blasting in my Discman when I heard a loud screech of tires. I whip my head around and immediately jumped out of the way.   
Exactly where I was standing, there was an army camouflaged Jeep, with four rather startled people sitting in it. I was sprawled on the ground from leaping out of the way.  
"Is she OK?" asked a dark haired, and a seemingly dark personified person. He proudly wore a black shirt, an inverted gold cross, tight jeans, and brown leather Cuban boots. His hair slicked with grease, his teeth green and spiked, and his eyes mismatched, one pink pupil, and one black.  
"Who? The Jeep, or the kid?" asked a large African American man, with a shaved head, glowing white eyes, and really good taste in clothes. He wore a gray sweatshirt with a red number two on each shoulder and his back.   
"The Jeep, screw the bloody kid!!" Said the dark haired man.  
With that, the third person in the now dysfunctional jeep lept out. She was a young, at most 10 years old, Japanese girl, with dark hair and a smile on her face. She wore a hat with a seemingly built in MP3 player in it. She was wearing a gray jacket and gray shorts to match.  
"You aw-wite?" asked the young girl. She spoke with a strong Japanese accent.  
"What's your name?" I asked the girl. This group of people looks very familiar.  
"Noodle"   
"Thought you looked familiar." Nothing like literally running into your favorite band in the morning.   
"Fan?" Noodle asked.   
"Sortta, but don't think I'm gonna scream and beg for an autograph." I hate it when people degrade themselves by screaming and yelling for an autograph.   
"THE BLOODY REPAIR BILL IS GONNA BE RUDDY THOUSANDS!!!" yelled the dark haired man I have now identified as Murdoc. He whipped around to glare at me. "Its all your fault."  
"I didn't teach you to drive like a maniac, Murdoc." Uh-oh. I don't want to get on his bad side.   
"How did you know my name?" He stared at me with those cold mismatched eyes. I can see the blue, spiky haired front man of the band, 2D, cowering in the Jeep. I bet he is scarred to death.  
"I'm a fan, but right now I'm reconsidering, and that's just money out of your pocket."  
"Hardly."  
"I'll tell my friends at school you nearly crushed me. And my friends dad is a lawyer."  
"So?" Murdoc just doesn't want to loose, does he?  
"I know all of the tabloids phone numbers." I know how much Murdoc loves publicity. "And that could mean a lot more out of your pocket."  
"Damn. I'll get you." Murdoc hates loosing. Sucks to be him.  
"Wise choice, quite a change for you," I say. 2D is going to be killed as soon as I'm gone. I don't know why I take a liking to harassing Murdoc, because I know that poor 2D, with his two front teeth already missing due to Murdoc punching him, is going to be put in the emergency room.  
"Don't start anything. ....... hey, what's your name?" Russel asks.   
"Azora, Az for short." I have no clue where my parents came up with that name, but I have the most unique name in school.   
"Where are you guys going in such a rush anyway?" I already knew from the 19/2000 music videos that Murdoc is a maniac behind the wheel, but come on? A fire hydrant?  
"We were in a rush to get to Oakland County Middle School, because we need to send Noodle to school, but first we have to decide on a school." I have a feeling I'm going to be giving the Gorillaz a ride to school.  
"And then we got lost" said 2D. He finally got out of the Jeep, and was standing taller then the rest of the group. He wore his Kong Studios shirt, a pair of yellow pants, and his traditional white shoes.  
"An den we hit the fire hydrant" Noodle adds, with her severed English, which I find adorable.  
"Actually I was waiting for the bus to get to OCMS. Considering the Jeep is busted, you can probably take the bus."   
"I am NOT taking a bloody school bus!!" Murdoc yells.   
"Then we best start walking to my house so my mom can give us a ride to school." Murdoc agrees on this one.   
"Fine then, lets go."   
******************************************************  
Of course mom gave us a ride to school, but not much happened on the ride. Noodle and I talked about the Power Puff Girls, while mom questioned 2D about his blue spiky hair. Russel read the latest issue of NME, while Murdoc read the latest issue of playboy, both magazines grabbed from the Jeep before we left.  
As we pulled into the drop off and pickup lane all of the Gorillaz and I stepped out of the blue violet minivan.   
"Bye mom," I said as I heaved out my 25-pound backpack.  
"Bye Az," Mom said as I slammed the sliding door to the van.  
"OK, before I take you on the tour, we need to get you visitors passes." I hope the office lets me take them on their tour.  
"What are the good parts of this school," Russel asks.   
"Well, one of my personal favorites is the science lab. Last year, I nearly burned down the science class, unfortunately, Mr. Gucci had a fire extinguisher."  
"How did you make such an explosion?" Murdoc questions, with a tone of interest.   
"Left some strong acids near a Bunsen burner." That was one of the few times I reaped havoc accidentally.  
"How big was the fire?" Murdoc asks, obviously amused by the fact that I nearly destroyed a science classroom.  
"About a meter of counter top and cabinets worth, but because it was an accident, I didn't have to pay for anything"   
"We almost to the office," Russel asks. OCMS is a huge school.  
"Right here," I say as I turn the metal handle of the wooden door. We all enter a large room, but most of it is behind the secretary's counter. Immediately Noodle and 2D run to the fish tank in the corner. So far 5 of the 20 in there have died. If you visit the office a lot, you notice these types of things.   
"What are you here for this time, Azora?" Ms. Brante, the secretary asked. I'm a frequent visitor to the office. I have a Permanente record drawer all to myself. Mostly from second grade when I got a pack of magic markers for my birthday. They recorded everything I wrote in the bathroom stalls.   
"Actually not for punishment. Yet. I'm here to check in some visitors."   
"Full names?" Ms. Brante asked.  
"Russel Hobbs, Murdoc Niccals, Stu Pot, and uhhhhhh......"  
I didn't know Noodles last name. I had no clue what to say. "Noodle."  
"Noodle?" Ms. Brante looked skeptical that anyone could call their kid Noodle. Partially because they didn't.  
"Noodle," said herself, with a graceful bow to Ms. Brante.  
"It's the only word of English she knew when she came in her box," Murdoc grunted.   
"Her Fed Ex box," I explain.  
"May I please give them their tour of the school?" I ask, with a hopeful look on my face.  
"Where are 'Noodle's' parents?" Ms. Brante asked, obviously she was checking if this was one of my schemes to get out of a test.  
"Back in Osaka, Japan." Then I further explain "And by the way, do you REALLY think any of my teachers would try to give a test on a Monday, especially considering we have a day off tomorrow?"  
"Good point, now scram and get on with your tour." I don't know why Ms. Brante doesn't like me.........  
******************************************************   
I went to my locker to ditch my stuff, and checked into homeroom, so I wouldn't be marked absent. Luckily, no one recognized the 'motley crew' following me.  
We were standing in the hall, when a familiar face came up. "Az, I thought you didn't do tours." I turn around to see my good buddy Zig. I knew the kid since second grade.  
"Made an acceptation Zig-o, the normal tour guide, Twalla is sick." I lied. I never lie to my friends. But this was a white lie, right?  
"Az, these people kinda look familiar, but I don't know why." I've told Zig about Gorillaz, and he's seen the posters in my room. Remember this: Zig isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Obviously, he didn't recognize my idols. But Zig has manners, and only gave Murdoc a quick glance. He has always been a neat freak, and I can tell he was disgusted by Murdocs.............. Unusual odor. "Az, I gotta get to class, so I guess I'll see you later." I think Zig is afraid of Murdoc. I wouldn't blame him.  
"Az, where go first?" Noodle asked. She was quite anxious, and I wouldn't blame her. This school is huge.  
"Where do you want to go first? Academics, like math, English, science, or history. Or maybe the fun classes, like Gym, art, Tech. Ed.........." And then I was interrupted by:  
"What's Tech. Ed?" 2D innocently asks, with his eyes wide with confusion.  
"Technical Education, and you learn how to program robots, use a laser, broadcast radio, and stuff like that." I hope that is simple enough for Noodle to understand.  
"Go Tech. Ed. Peeeeeeez!" Noodle begs. I think she likes the idea of lasers.  
"Lets go."  
*****************************************************  
When I walked in, the students were breaking bridges. 6th graders.   
"I thought Az-sama said lasers." Noodle looked at me with confused and disappointed eyes.   
"That is the 7th and 8th graders. This is 6th grade, where you learn the basics of structure" I explain.   
"Why are they breaking the miniature bridges Az?" Russel seemed interested by this project.   
"That's how they test the efficacy of the bridges." With that said a short and stalky 6th grader added a 10-pound weight to the heavily trussed bridge.   
"Back up, that bridge doesn't look like it can take much more." The bridge had a slight arc in it, with 18 pounds of weight pulling to the bottom. As soon as a said that Noodle and Murdoc ran up to the bridge, Russel stayed next to me, obviously amused by the fact that the bridge was going to be demolished. Russel stayed next to me. 2D fled to the other side of the room, I again wouldn't blame him, considering he already had a large cut down the side of his cheek.   
I reached back to the closest drawer and pulled out two pairs of safety goggles. "Noodle, Murdoc, catch!" With that I tossed the goggles over. They put them on, not wanting to get a piece of wood in their eyes.   
The 6th grader put five more pounds of pressure on. Snap! Pieces of wood went fling everywhere within a three-foot radius. Murdoc laughed until he choked, that wasn't to long, because he could hardly breathe by the time he finished laughing his brains out. Noodle grinned. A slight smile appeared on Russel's face. 2D was horror-stricken.  
"Why did you do that to the bridge? What did the bridge do to you?" I have a really good feeling 2D had too many painkillers that day.   
Russel looked from 2D to me. 2D to me. "You know anywhere more 2D friendly?"   
"He might like the music room, though I don't think Noodle would need that class, but I want to bring 2D, just because there are a few pianos, and that might cheer him up."  
"Why not?" Russel says. I agreed. 2D was then hysterically crying over a wooden bridge that was destroyed for a kid to get an A on his report card.  
"Come on, let's get a move on."  
*****************************************************  
After we got to the music room, 2D was in a better mood. The first thing he did was run to the baby grand piano, stationed in front of the risers, for chorus.   
He started playing the piano part to Clint Eastwood. He sang. He came to the part 'my future is comin' on, it's comin' on, it's comin' on.'   
Russell collapsed into sleep. It suddenly started pouring and thundering outside. I met Del. I got a new drawer for my permanent record. I didn't get in trouble for disrupting class. I got in trouble for disrupting the whole school.   
TECHNCALLY it was 2D and Del, but Ms. Sentry, the music teacher didn't think it would be right to punish and idiot and a ghost. Punish the student who brought them. That is why, I, Azora, am sitting in my 10th Saturday detention within 10 weeks.  
After a while you get bored with reading and doing homework.   
However, before the Gorillaz were hauled off in a taxi, to the repair shop where the Jeep was waiting, 2D threw me a phone number and told me to keep in touch.   
TIME LATER!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My brown eyes glared. "DIE YOU BLUE SLACKED PLUMBER!!!!" I mashed the buttons to my black N64 controller, mastering Link's every move to kill Mario. When I am stressed, video games calm me.   
"AZ, PHONE," by brother yells from downstairs. I wish he would bring me the cordless, like I do for him.   
"Who is it Ads?" His real name is Adam, but because when he was 6, he would mimic advertisements, my family called him Ads.  
"I dunno."  
"O.k. I'm coming." With that, I ran out of my room, down the hall, then slid down the banister of the stairs, then ran to the kitchen.  
"What do you want?" I say into the mouthpiece of the phone.  
"Is this Az?" I don't know who the speaker is but the voice sounds so fimillar...........  
"Yeah, but who is this?"  
"Noodle."  
"Hey, what's wrong?" The Gorillaz and I have kept in touch since the events of the tour. Normally we keep in a lax tone, but Noodle sounded serious.  
"2D has sore throat, and we need singer, can you come?" Mom would never let me go. Never.  
"What about Damon?"   
"He tour with Blur."   
"Mom won't let me go for two shitty reasons, one, because the concert is a school night, two, because the Avalon is a night club, and I'm under age." Sometimes I hate my mom.  
"Murdoc come with Jeep." Noodle sounded like this was the final decision. I guessed I was going.  
"Mom will KILL me.......... So when will you pick me up?" I'm not afraid of punishment, I'm afraid of mom.   
"Tomorrow, stay overnight with us two nights." Today is the 23 of February. The 24th and the 25th with the Gorillaz. What could be better, besides sleeping with 2D or Murdoc?  
"Noodle, I better go pack, see you tomorrow." Click. I hung up. Ran up the stairs. I started my CD player with the Gorillaz CD in it. I needed to practice. A lot.   
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll pay, tomorrow, tomorrow comes today." I sang along with 2D's recorded voice with excellence. I reached into my closet and grabbed two pairs of jeans, my t-shirt with the Gorillaz in the Jeep, and my lucky Captain Howdy shirt. Just like 2D's. I wish tomorrow would come today.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After packing, I went to the computer. Thank god for AOL instant messenger.   
-Hey noodletwin- I typed swiftly, with sugar flowing through my veins, pulsing trough my body, waiting to be used.  
-sup?- noodletwin replies.  
-I'm singing for 2D in Boston, you gonna be their?-  
-nope, parents won't let me go-  
-my parents don't want me to go either, but what they don't know don't hurt them- I know their going to figure out I left, but I can dream, right?  
-Well, I plan on "borrowing" the car-   
-Hope to see you their nt-  
-I g2g, so I guess I'll see you later az-  
Well that's Noodletwin for you, "know the rules, so you can break them." I live by that philosophy. I hope she's there.  
From then on, nothing interesting happened. I took a shower, slept, woke up, got dressed, ate breakfast, and you know, the normal stuff. But what is normal, anyway?  
Is Murdoc actually obeying the speed limit? Should I call Noodle? How long will I be grounded? How sick is 2D? Where are they? With all of that racing through my mind, I didn't notice Noodle at my window.   
"AZ-SAMA!!!" I jerked my head to see a frustrated Noodle at my window. I ran over to my window to let in Noodle, who was rather pissed off about having to crouch on my roof, trying to get my attention.  
I grabbed my bag, put on my shoes, and asked, "Where's Murdoc, 2D, and Russel?"  
"In Jeep, hidden in woods." Good. Mom won't notice that I've left until an hour at least.   
Noodle and I climbed out my window, and on to the roof of the breezeway. Then slid down, then jumped gracefully to the ground, both of us, landing on our feet. I hope we can find the Jeep in the woods. Camouflage is just perfect for a Jeep in the woods, isn't it?   
Noodle and I sprinted to the edge of the property line and the beginning of the woods. We went down to a walk in the woods due to my backpack being as heavy as Noodle. After about two minutes of walking we finally found the Jeep. Noodle and I leapt in.  
As soon as we touched the interior of the Jeep we went full speed into my back yard. Then I saw Mom. Not good.  
"AZORA!!!!" was all I heard as we screeched into the road and on our way to Boston. With the wind whipping my hair, we were nearly to he center of Oakland, when I asked 2D how he was doing. He responded with a piece of paper. And it read:  
I have laryngitis. I can't talk. Murdoc seems happy about it.   
  
"I hope you get better 2D." Five minutes later we pulled onto the ramp of the highway.   
"BOSTON, HERE I COME!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After a half hour of terrorizing pedestrians, we got to the hotel. It was huge. My jaw dropped as we entered through the revolving door. Russel had to pull me out of the door on my third run around it. And when I got into the lobby, I nearly fainted. A huge staircase was before me. I HAD to slide down the banister. I just had too.  
"Don't even think about it," Russel said. I glanced up to Russel, to the staircase, then to Russel again.   
"Think about what?" I gave Russel my confused puppy eyes. He just stared at me. He must get it from Noodle all the time.   
"Don't slide the banisters, were already gonna get in trouble for taken' you here, don't get us in any more then you have to." Russel had a point. By now, my mom has probably called the police.   
"Noodle was gonna try it," muttered Murdoc. I bet he wanted to do it too, but found it too childish for his reputation.   
-why don't we go put your stuff away- 2D scrawled into a small journal, then handed it to me.   
"Good idea," I responded. The backpack I brought was close to the supply in an army survival kit, except for with CD's.  
"What good idea, Az?" Noodle looked at me like I was crazy, with one eyebrow lowered and the other curved upwards, with a slight arc.  
"2D thinks we should go put my stuff away."  
"Good idea." To my surprise, Murdoc said this. I think he likes the idea of a mute 2D. "Let's go."  
Russel led everyone through the winding hallways and staircases until we came to rooms 666 and 667. The guys were in room 666 and Noodle and I were in room 667.  
When I entered room 667, I was astounded by the size and the stuff. Their was a main room, a small kitchen, a huge bathroom, and a private spa. Their were two queen sized beds, a big screen TV, a Game Cube, N64, and a Playstaion 2. But before I went to investigate anything, I put down my bag.  
"What do you want to do Noodle?" Trying to be polite, but I trust Noodle to be careful.  
"Jump!!" with that, Noodle leapt onto the bed, and sprang up and down, as if it were a trampoline.   
"Noodle, get down before Russ comes and spoils the fun." I hate to be the bad guy in punishment.   
"No Az-sama, you sound like Russ." I needed a good idea. Something to distract Noodle. Then it came to me.   
"Noodle, want to play Super Smash Brothers Melee?" I only knew the first one, but I figured they couldn't be too different.   
"Yeah, you good?"   
"I think so."  
***********************************************************************  
After getting my butt kicked by Noodle, Murdoc barged in. "Practice, you have 5 minutes to get ready and be in my room."   
RING! It was the phone. "I'll get it." I decided I would save Noodle or Murdoc a small earache, and pick up the phone.  
"Hello?" I spoke into the mouthpiece.  
"Is this Azora............." I hung up. Oh shit.   
"Who was that, Az?" Noodle asked.   
"Crank call." I hope they don't know who that was. I do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next day. After the first call, I had two more just like it. I called Zig and asked. It wasn't him. I walked next door to the guy's room.   
"Russel?" He wasn't opening the door after 30 seconds of rhythmic knocking on the door. "Russel opens the door!!"  
"Az, I'll let you in as soon as Murdoc puts some pants on," Russel hollered through the door. I don't even want to think of WHY Murdoc doesn't have pants on.   
"Why don't you come in to our room?" I had a good feeling that getting Murdoc into pants is like trying to get the Pink Bunny to eat a television, impossible.   
"Az, this better be important." I don't know why Russel was reluctant to step into the hall. From what I saw their was no one in the hall, except me.  
Russel finally slipped out the door and into the hall. "If this about Noodle and woman problems, I think you can handle it."   
"Good, because its not."  
************************************************************************  
"You telling me someone's been calling you, and hanging up after you ask who it is?" I thought telling Russel would be the best idea.  
"Yup, no clue who it is either, called Zig, and he said it wasn't him."   
"Az, do you think anyone might be trying to find you?"   
"Well, my mom doesn't know where I am exactly where I am." I looked up to Russel's concerned gaze, fixated on me, like I just committed a felony.  
"WHAT!!! Noodle and Muds told me you had permission!"   
"Russel, would Noodle want to miss a two night sleepover with a friend?"  
"Obviously not." Russel replied.  
"Would Murdoc want to loose money for no vocals?"  
"No"  
"So why do you think they lied?"  
"But those two don't usually get along, they're completely opposite."  
"I guess they decided to sacrifice their differences to get me then."  
"What did I sacrifice?" I turned around to see Murdoc, thankfully, in pants.   
"Muds, you could have just told me she had no permission, we could've gotten security or something."   
"Why, it's not like theirs someone stalking us?" Murdoc just looked at us, like we were both crying over spilled milk.  
"Well Murdoc, that might just be the case."   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-I think we should hide Az,- is exactly what 2D scawledinto his  
bright yellow notebook. Russel, Murdoc, and I decided to tell 2D and Noodle,  
even though they might not have understood, each for their own, individual   
reasons.   
Murdoc grabbed the notebook and responded, "When did you figure that   
out, muppet?"  
"Murdoc, don't be so harsh." Usually I think Murdoc's taunts are  
funny, but 2D was sick. He needed a break.   
"Well Azora, it isn't like you to have feelings for the dullard."   
Murdoc just looked at me, I think his eyebrows were raised, but I coulden't   
tell, considering his hair always covers his eybrows and forehead.  
"Look Murdoc, I'm not gonna choose a favorite between you and 2D,   
and that means I'm not going to sleep with you." After I said that, Murdoc  
seemed a little disapointed.   
"Where we hide Az?" Noodle glanced up to me, then to Murdoc, then   
to Russel, then to 2D, then me again. I'm actually quite tall for my age,   
so I am taller than Russel, but not as tall as Murdoc.  
"Dunno Noodle, we should go to sleep though, it's getting late, and   
we'll be up later tomarow." Russel did look tired. And 2D looked like a   
Zombie from Murkur. Time for bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Noodle finally fell asleep. I put my ear to the wall. Quiet in the guy's room. I snuck out of the room. I shut the door as quiet as I could. I silently sprinted down hallways until I reached the stairs. Banister time.   
I positioned myself on the rail, and then let go. I glided down the freshly polished oak banister, the wind whistling in my hair. My eyes began to water. Then the end came. I went flying over the edge, and slammed into somebody. I heard footsteps, then a whoosh of a revolving door. Whoever I ran into left.   
I ran up the stairs. I spirited down the hallway, breathing heavy. I heard something. Footsteps. "Hello, is anybody their?" Then I heard something else. The scratching of a pen. "2D, is that you?" Oh yeah, I thought. He can't talk. "Clap or something!"  
Then I heard clapping from about 20 yards away. I ran as fast as I could untill, I hit something tall, lanky, and who can't talk. I got up and helped the zombified 2D up.  
2D handed me the small notebook in which he has been writing everything down in. -What are you doing out so late?- I looked at his pale face, dark, sullen eyes, and decided I wouldn't lie.  
"I was sliding down the banisters, on this fine night, what are you up to so late?" I tried looking around, but it was so dark, you could hardly see six feet in front of you. I handed 2D his notebook back.  
After a few minutes of 2D scrawling stuff down, I read, -Getting pain killers when I heard your door shut, and didn't Russel tell you not to slide down the banister?-  
"Didn't my mom say I couldn't come?" 2D just looked at me with a blank look. He was exhausted. "Let's just get to bed before......."  
"D, where are you?" Oh, shit. Russel. I dashed pass Russel, and into me and Noodles room.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Az sama, wake up." After eight hours of sleep I was ready to reap more havoc. Eight hours isn't bad considering I had been reaping havoc overtime.   
"Noodle, do you always wake up at 8:00 in the morning?" It was the night of the concert and I needed some sleep. Never the less, I was going to go get changed.  
"Practice, or Murdoc get mad." Just what I needed so "early" in the morning, an angry Satanist.   
"Let me practice a scale, and I'll be ready to sing, ok?"  
"Me sing too!" Noodle bounced up and down with her Les Paul in hand, she looked like she would fit in fine in a mosh pit.   
"What note do you wanna start on?"  
"Hmmmmmmm....."   
"Sing a scale, and I'll find ya and join." Noodle started a scale, I joined in, and then there was a thud at the door. I sauntered to the door, and opened the door.  
"Hey Russ, wusup?"  
"I thought you were singin' Az." He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.   
"Noodle sings backup, and I don't want her to strain her voice during practice." I looked at Russel's big while eyes. I think their cool, but they gross mom out.  
"If you guys are practicing, can I come in and join?"  
"Sure, I'll help you get your stuff." Russel and I walked off to the guy's room and started lugging his drums in. After setting up, and making sure I didn't accidentally turn a snare on, the last speaking Gorillaz member plowed into the room.  
"So you thought you'd practice without me?" Murdoc glared at me, thinking that it was always MY fault.   
"Well, go get your bass and an amp so we can start already!" Murdoc stared at me like I had 5 legs or something. "On second thought, get 2D too, just to make it a group practice."  
"DULLARD, GET YOUR BLODY ARSE IN HERE!!" Murdoc looked at me as if to say, 'happy now?'  
"Take it easy Muds, the dude has a cold. I'm gonna go get him myself now." I set out to get 2D, so we could get this practice started  
************************************************************************  
Practice went pretty well, except for me and Noodle's prank. Glue on the bass strings. Murdoc nearly flipped, but I blamed it on the moving guys. Pity too, because the movers were pretty nice people too. Now their sacrifices to Satan. I just hope he doesn't do this to the stalker. But can a stalker be worse then a Satanist?  
************************************************************************  
Five minutes until show, and the crowd was roaring. Murdoc was doing something Satan related, I think finishing the sacrifice ceremony thingy. I made sure he wasn't sacrificing 2D. Russel was eating. 2D was playing cards with Noodle. It all seemed so natural to them. I was a nervous wreck.   
The room we were staying in was pretty nice..........before we went in it. By the time five minutes passed, it was a disaster. 2D had made a lovely mural. Murdoc 'marked his territory' so to say. Noodle and I drew the Power Puff Girls, figuring it was half way trashed anyway, and Russel had a pile of crumbs around him. I'm still glad I didn't have to clean it up.  
I started singing New Genius to myself when the BAM, the door flew open. They're stood the stalker. Mom.  
"AZORA, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE!!!!!" I nearly died. I was sooooooo embarrassed to tell the guys who it was, but they figured it out. Mom grabbed for my wrist and tried pulling me, but I managed not to budge.  
"Mom, let go of my hand." I stared at her. I was going to cry of embarrassment. I knew I had backup incase anything got messy.  
"Your not staying Az, you're going home to get grounded, and your dad is going to scold you until you can't take it." Murdoc glanced at me as to say 'want me to sacrifice you now?'  
Russel stood guard at the door; Mom wasn't going to get out that way. Murdoc guarded the stage entrance, so that was blocked. 2D was on the couch and munching on popcorn, as if it was a movie. I couldn't see noodle anywhere.  
"A little help here?" My palms were sweaty, and my wrist sore. I couldn't writhe out; my mom has a strong grip, yet she can't get a lid off a jar.   
Then from nowhere, Noodle came flying down from a chandelier, and kicked my mom in the head, knocking her out cold.  
2D quickly scrawled something down, and handed me the notebook. When I read the note, I couldn't help but laugh. The note read, "is she dead?"  
"Nah, she's just knocked out, but let me go to the Winnie, I got some rope." Muds trudged to the Winnie in the car park.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mom was tied up and gagged. We played the concert and people loved it!! People actually wanted my autograph that was WEIRD! At first I thought it was cool, but quick enough, my hand got tired  
  
Everything went down hill when my mom gained consiousness. She came awake about an hour after the concert. Russel and Murdoc were in the guy's room, probably chillin' out. Mom was in the closet, and Noodle was asleep. I was staying up with 2D, he had a migraine and coughing fits whenever he laied down. I couldn't sleep on account of WAY too much coca cola before we performed.   
  
When I left to get some mo4e painkillers for 2D, I heard muffled screaming from the closet. I walked to the closet, which wasn't really a closet; it was the size of my room. I opened the door, walked up to my mom, and ripped the tape off her mouth, and she cringed. She tried yelling, but all that came out was a little squeak. Mom lost her voice.   
  
"Mom, you feeling ok?" Mom was paler then usual and her eyes were all watery. She shook her head no. "I guess you got what 2D had, you shouldn't have come," I said. Mom just glared, she hates it when I'm right.   
  
2D walked in and muttered, "Where are the painkillers?"   
  
"You got your voice back!" I ran up and hugged 2D around the elbows, considering that's as high as I could reach. Either 2D has to shrink, or I gotta grow.   
  
I knelt down and began untying my mom. She needed help getting up. I let her sleep in my bed. 2D went back to the guy's room saying he was extremely tired, which didn't surprise me considering he double dosed on Tylenol PM.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
-Let me get this straight, your telling me your came to perform in a concert because 2D was sick, right? - My mom now had a little blue note book and was scribbling down everything she wanted to say.  
  
"Yep, and I didn't even have to take the car or ruin a classroom!" Before Noodle called, I was pissed off at my mom for saying I couldn't go watch the guys perform, and I was threatening to take the car.   
  
-That's a relief- mom scrawls down. -Your still grounded for a week-  
  
"But mom, I was helping my friends!!" I looked at her as if she just burned a $100 bill.   
  
-You're being grounded because you assisted Mr. Niccals in hog tying and gagging me. And I was trying to help you-  
  
"HELP ME WHAT?!?!?!?! I WAS FINE!!" I was yelling at my mom. Quite the change.  
  
"Why Az yelling to self? " Noodle woke up from my yelling. I must've sounded stupid yelling at the air.   
  
"I'm yelling at my mom but she can't take because she caught what 2D had." Noodle was walking up to the TV and turned it on.  
  
"What ever Az-san," Noodle said as she started the game cube to play luigi's mansion.   
  
Mom started scrawling more down. -your still grounded for running away-  
  
"Fine, I'll use the time to write a story" I said. And here it is.   
  
  
  
  
part three  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gorillaz. It's the horrible truth.  
  
  
Finally, a months worth of grounding was over. The first thing I did was go to the mall and get G-sides. Then I had to explain to all my buddies on the net why I wasn't on for about a month and a half, and obviously no one believed me except Noodletwin.  
  
The most important thing I did was call 2D. He said he was better, but he also said that everyone else caught what he had. Or at least he SAID I later found out. Then he asked me over phone "can you help me take care of 'em?"   
  
I was stuck at a tough position. "'D I got in trouble for leaving town, not even state, what do you think my mom will say if I leave the country?"  
  
"I dunno, why don't you ask first?"   
  
"I already know what she'll say."  
  
"Wot?" I still wonder to this date if 2D was blonde............  
  
"She'll say no 'cuz I'll miss school and she's not much of a fan."  
  
"Tell you wot, I'll come to your house to talk to your mum and hopefully bring you to the studios, 'K?"  
  
"Ok, I gotta go, moms buggin' me to feed my dog." I hung up. I didn't want to get stuck talking about Pink Bunnies or Zombie flicks I've never heard of or seen.  
*******************************************************  
Saturday morning, 2D was going to be at my house. Out of nerve and fans instinct, I not only cleaned my room, I cleaned the whole house.   
  
After my shower, getting dressed, and all that crap, I heard a door slam from outside. I looked out the window to see dents walking from a rental car to my front door.  
  
I lept out of my room, dashed down the stairs, clamored through the kitchen, and got to the door. I ran out the door to give 2D a hug. I missed him.   
  
"So, are you feelin' better?" I asked as I held the door for Dents to enter.   
  
"I am, but everyone else feels like crud," he said, with somewhat a fake frown. It almost looked like he was trying to restrain a smile.  
  
As I stepped into the kitchen, my mom was reading the news. "Hey mom, guess who decided to swing by!"  
  
She looked up expecting to see Zig, but did a double take when she realized it was 2D. "Hello, and what might you be doing here in the states?"  
  
"Well, I was in town, and I decided to stop by."  
  
"Stu dear, you live on the other side of the ocean, what are you doin' here?"   
  
"EverybodyissickatthestudiosandIneedhelptakincareofthemsocanAzcomeandhelpmetakecareoftheguys?" 2D blurted in one very long word/run-on sentence.  
  
"What?" mom asked. I was trying hard not to laugh because 2D was obviously lying. Apparently, the acting in the movie did not help with his inability to lie.   
2D cleared his throat and tried again. "I said every one at the studios is sick and I need help taking care of them."  
  
Mom rolled her eyes and said "Fine. But if you flunk, it's your fault." Two huge grins spread across 2D and my face.  
  
I looked up to the hedgehog haired man and asked, "You wanna help me pack?"  
  
"Sure." And off we went to cram half my room into a bag.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
After having some asstitance with packing half my room in all the luggage I could find, we were on our way. I was glad 2D was driving, because Murdoc's driving would have made me puke in the ragged rental. But still I missed Murdie too.  
  
"Az, I fink I should tell ya' somethin' before we get to the airport," 2D said as we drove through the outdoor security gates.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I kinda had too many pain killers when Russel told me why we were gonna get you and I didn't know what to do so I said everyone was sick."  
  
"Now why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" I asked giving him a 'what in hell were you thinking' type of look.  
  
"Cuz you're a horrible actor," 2D openly admitted.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome," Dents said. He never seems to amaze me with his moronity some times.  
*********************************************************************  
  
When I stepped onto the plane, a stewardess in an overly revealing black and red uniform closed the door. We were in Murdoc's 'room' of the plane. It was decorated with black and various shades of red. Murdoc himself was sitting in a black leather recliner, porn mag in one hand, vodka in the other. "Hello Azora."  
  
"Hello Mr.Niccals."  
  
"Murdoc."  
  
"Az."  
  
"Deal." With that said, we went through the door to the next 'room.' You could tell upon entering that it was Noodle's part. It was painted in the power puff girls colors, shelf upon shelf of anime tapes, and a TV. Perfect for long journeys to wherever a 10 year-old japanese girl would go. Noodle was in a green bean bag chair watching a Card Captor Sakura tape. I didn't want to distract her, so we moved to the next room.  
Next we were in Russel's part of the plane. It was simpily decorated with a poofy wrap around couch, flat screen TV, DVD player, DVD's, a stereo, and music selection.   
  
Russel was sitting the corner of the couch playing cards with apparently.........himself? "Del, this is why I don't like playing cards with you!" He spoke aloud. As soon as it clicked in my head, Russ looked up and said "Hey Az, whats up?"  
  
"Not much, other then 2D's plan," I said as I took a seat and put some of my bags on the floor.   
  
"What plan?" Russel asked.   
  
2D sat down next to me and mumbled another long word/sentence. I have come to the conclusion that he does this when nervous. "IhadtomanypainkillerswhenyoutoldmewhyazwascomingsoImadeupastorythateveryonewassicksoshecouldcomeanditworked."  
  
Russel just sat and asked "So basically, you forgot why Az was supposed to come."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"We need someone to watch Noodle when we can't, kind of like a baby sitter type of thing." I was surprised and shocked at this.  
  
"I can understand why you want a sitter, but me? I'm only 16! My mom hardly trust me home alone."  
  
"Your responsible, and its not like you wanna go back, Right?"   
  
I thought about it. "I guess your right." I was in an argument with one of my friends at the moment anyway, so I thought 'what the hell, why not.'  
  
Noodle was at the door and asked "What wrong?" She walked up to Russel and sat on his lap.   
  
"One of my friends has a boyfriend that was making fun of me, she wouldn't tell her boyfriend to shut up, so I stopped talking to her." As I finished, the plane started to taxi.   
  
Now Murdoc decides to join our group as he comes in the door and says "Fiesty one, aren't ya?" After he said that the plane jolted forward for take off. Murdoc went flying forward. I grabbed his wrist and dragged him into a seat. As soon as he was comfortable, I slumped into the leather sofa and looked out the window. I loved watching the clouds drift by.   
  
"Isn't this cool?" I said as I watched the clouds drift by. 2D looked down, then looked at me like I was nuts. "What's wrong?" I asked. My voice came as such a shock he jumped literally 3 feet in the air.   
  
"N-n-n-n-n-n-nothin," he said, then passed out.   
  
"The face ache is afraid of heights," Murdoc explained. I got up and carried 2D to his room on the plane. His room was a lot like the one at the studios. A few synths on the wall and a interestingly colored sofa. A bit like his bed. I put the 'D man on the sofa and started fanning him. Soon enough a grin appeared on his face.  
  
"Now I'm the bad actress?"  
  
"I'm afraid of heights," he explained.   
  
"I can tell, lets go see the guys, they'll be glad to see your awake." We both got up and went to Russel's room. For some reason we were discussing pizza.   
  
"I remember the school pizza was mushy," 2D pointed out.   
  
"I think their serving the same pizza," I declared.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWW!!" Noodle and I said in unison.   
  
"I like pizza for parties, so I can eat it for breakfast later," Murdoc commented. A sly toothy grin smeared upon his face as he said "Hey Az, wanna come to my place for a little party?"  
  
"Abstinence Mr. Niccals," I said with a glare. He glanced at me, then at 2D clutching to my waist. Muds arose from his seat and trudged out of the room muttering something about the stewardess.  
  
When Murdoc was out of earshot, Russel said "That's what I mean by responsibility, any other fan would have been all over him."   
  
"I was tempted, but I don't think I'm ready yet." After I had said that, a large shriek was heard from Murdoc's room.   
  
"Oh shit," Russel said while getting up to investigate. Not wanting to miss out on the fun, I got up and followed.   
  
"MUDS, OPEN THE DOOR!!" Russel yelled while pounding on and denting the door.   
  
"Let Az in and I'll lay of the stewardess," He requested from the other side of the door.   
  
Russ turned to me and said "If you go, promise me you won't get hurt and that nothing will happen."  
  
"Do you want me to knock him out or just restrain him?" I asked.  
  
"Don't hurt him, just..................uhhhh.................occupy him for a while and keep it clean."   
  
"Hog tie it is," I said. I'm pretty sure Russel rolled his eyes.  
  
"Niccals, it's a deal," I shouted. I heard a clatter of stuff, and a couple of seconds later a sloppily dressed stewardess tumbeled out the door.   
  
I timidly stepped in and closed the door. I haven't had much practice. I looked around the room and saw murdoc on his bed with nothing on but the hair on his back (which is a lot.)  
  
"Put some pants on and I'll come a bit closer," I commanded. Murdoc groaned and pulled on a pair of tight black jeans.  
  
I casually walked towards Murdoc. He immideatly pulled me in for a lip lock. I pulled the bandana out of my hair and carefully tied his hands behind his back. As I shoved him on to the bed I said, "Holy hell, you have to brush your teeth."   
  
I sat down and took off my boots, and made sure he didn't see me taking off my laces. I got up and sat down on the bed and started tying his feet together. "WHAT IN SATAN'S GLORY ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!?!?!!!"  
  
"Not screwing you," I said as I flipped him over and tied his feet to his arms.   
  
"HELP, FOR FUC----" I shoved the closest soft thing within reach in his mouth, which happened to be the 2D voodoo doll. I pulled the pins out of its head.   
  
I arose and put on Murdoc's Cuban boots. "Perfect fit," I said as I walked out the room  
***********************************************************************  
  
Thank god Russel had mouthwash. Noodle was watching another movie, Murdoc was tied down, 2D was taking a nap due to a horrible migraine from the pressure on the plane, so me and Russel were chilling out discussing the hog tie.  
  
"I kept it clean as could, but I had to keep it interested."   
  
"But didn't he notice what you were up to?"  
  
"Has Muds ever seen a Bond movie?"  
  
"Dunno, but how did you pull it off?"  
  
"Are we on Who's line is it Anyway?"  
  
Russel burst out laughing. "Don't think so, but you can hang tight here for now, wanna watch a movie?"  
  
"Sure," I said as Russel chose a DVD from a large selection.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
When we touched ground in London, I fell off the couch. 2D and me Russ were watching "Day of the Dead." 2D gave me a hand up and for some odd reason, he gave me a hug. As we taxied in, I decided to untie Murdoc. Off to the Niccals I went.  
  
I walked straight to Muds and poked at him. He was asleep. I tugged the voodoo doll out of his mouth, and I heard a yelp from 'D. "SORRY!" I yelled. I poked the doll and I heard Dents go "ow." I started tickling the Voodoo doll and 2D was screaming with laughter.   
  
Russel thudded over and asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Having fun, and its not like I'm sticking pins it his eyes, actually, I took some out!"  
  
"Then what happened with pulling his hair?"   
  
"I used the doll to gag Muds, and I just took it out." I gave Russel the puppy eyes.   
  
"You can have the bloody doll if you untie me!!!!" Murdoc yelled. We turned around to see Murdie awake and quite mad. I quickly untied the Bassist, laced my boots, and took the doll. Angry Satanist. Not good.  
************************************************************************  
  
We got to Kong studios by Geep. Quite fun, considering we took the 19/2000 routes. Luckily, I saw no mouse. We did squish some squirrels though.   
  
"Wot room you want?" 2D asked, giving me an adorable inquisitive look.   
  
"Next me Az-sama, next room 18, PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE?" Noodle asked while bouncing up and down, looking as if she was in a mosh pit.  
  
"Okay, if you insist." Noodle grabbed a bag and my pillows and we made a mad dash for the lifts.   
  
"I push button!" Noodle said as she pushed a button to the coordinating floor that we wanted to go to. I got a little dizzy, but that's normal for me.   
  
-Ping- the doors opened, and it was a race to the room. I ran fast and hard, but my shoes didn't have good traction. I tried stopping at the right room but my shoes slipped and I slid into the wall. I got up and dusted off.   
  
"You okay Az," Russel asked from the other end of the hall.   
  
"Yeah," I said as I swept the hair out of my face. I grabbed my bags and opened the door.  
  
There was a 4-post bed in the corner with a cedar chest at the foot of the bed. The room was about the same size as my old room, but the walls were dark blue with a black border. There was a set of drawers and a closet.   
  
Russel came in the room and asked, "What do you think?"  
  
"I love it, how did you know blue and black were my favorite colors?" I thought for a second. "Who painted all this?"  
  
"2D did, he said it was on your IM colors." Russ stopped to think for a second and offered, "Want me to help you unpack?"  
  
"Sure" I accepted.  
***********************************************************************  
  
After all my stuff was unpacked, and Russel discovering a poster of him in my items, we managed to talk Murdoc into letting us borrow the Geep. We ran to the Geep and left before Murdoc could change his mind. I had to go to the bank to convert my cash to the proper currency. I turned the radio on and found Daft Punk. I did the most moronic dances until Russel laughed.   
  
I walked into the bank to find surprisingly no line, so I went to the first open teller.  
************************************************************************  
  
After all the money business was done, I set off for the Geep to find Russel asleep. Just as I went to wake him up, I heard a scream from a nearby park. I ran as fast as I could to see Del having fun with some 5 year olds teaching them various fighting techniques and dance moves from the Rock the House video. Apparently a mother of one of the kids had seen Del and feared his presence. Now she lay fainted on the ground.   
  
"Del, look what you did," I said as I knelt besides the woman, fanning her. One kid realized it was him mom and immediately stopped doing the "Murdoc dance" and ran over.   
  
"Mommy??" The kid was scared. He prodded his mom in the side and she didn't move. The little twit turned to Del and said, "You killed mommy!!!"  
  
I fanned the woman for a little while longer until she woke up. "What is THAT?!?!" The plump middle-aged woman said as her eyes fluttered open. A chill went up my spine.  
  
"What's what?" I denied.  
  
"OH MY GOODNESS, YOUR EYES!!" The lady was just about to pass out again.  
  
"What's wrong with my eyes?"  
  
The woman grabbed her child's arm and said "C'mon Bobby, were going home."  
  
-Nice one- a voice in my head said.   
  
"Thanks," I said on my way to the Geep, with Del not only on my mind, but IN my mind.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
I was walking back from the bathroom after taking a shower when I realized something funny was going on. I heard quiet footsteps and hush3ed breathing, but the odor was a dead give away. Murdoc was trying to stalk me.   
  
I was still wearing my bathrobe, but I guess Mud's didn't notice that I had pajamas on under it. I acted as if I didn't notice him. I slipped into my room and sat on my bed. I saw his pink eye peeking through a crack in the door.   
  
I opened the door and kicked the crouching Murdoc in the nads. "AAAAAAAAAAARGG! YOU F*CKING B!TCH!! THAT REALLY F*CKING HURT!!"  
  
"Well, you shouldn't have been trying to look at me nude, and all you would have seen was this," I said as I pulled of the robe revealing a pair of white gym shorts and an 'Apex.'  
  
"F*ck you," Murdoc said right before he passed out.   
  
Noodle came out from her room and glanced at Murdoc's limp body. "He okay?"  
  
"He'll be fine if he doesn't try to look at me nude again," I explained.  
  
"Ooookay, you want help bring him to Winnie?" Noodle looked at me as if she didn't much care that one of her big brothers was knocked out due to attack. She must see (or do) this a lot I thought to myself.   
  
"Just help me get him to the lift, we'll leave him their." I grabbed Mud's wrists, Noodle grabbed his ankles, and off to the lifts we went.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I woke up at 1:00 pm after being up until four in the morning with Noodle. There was a Power Puff Girls marathon on, and I couldn't resist. When I rolled off the bed, I heard a knock on the door. I threw a bandana in my hair and yelled, "come in."  
  
As I got up from the floor, the 'D man stepped in. He was all dressed and ready to go, but where? "Az, you wanna come to the park wif me?"  
  
"Sure, just let me get dressed and ready, 'k?" I was still wearing the shorts and T-shirt.  
  
"Okay, I'll be in the lobby, come down when your done."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
Sorry Murdoc, no descriptions of changing. After dressing into a dark blue pair of baggie jeans, one of my very many black shirts, putting on my favorite chain, and choosing the right blue bandana, I ran to the lobby.   
  
"Ready to go?" 2D asked.   
  
"Ready as I'll be," I said as we started heading for the lifts.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
"Buckle up," I told 2D. He immediately obeyed as he started the car. It was the car in front of his room you see at the website, with the 6's on it. It had a nice interior, but was cluttered with CD's magazines, fast food trash, painkillers, little notes, and god knows what else. As the car started, so did the song "Get the Party Started."  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'm comin' up so you better get this party started," we wailed along with the radio as 2D backed out of the parking space. Soon enough we were in the park and done belting out P!nks partying lyrics.   
  
When we got to the park, we went to the rose garden and walked along the path. I walked alongside 2D while looking around at the variety of flowers. "Its so peaceful here," I said as we sauntered around.   
  
"I know that's why I come. This gave me the idea for Gravity. I came one night and it just popped into my head," Dents explained as he took out a pocketknife and cut a rose, removed the thorns, and put it behind my ear.   
  
"I never knew that," I said while looking at a lonely cloud drift across the beautiful blue summer sky. As we kept walking, I felt kinda guilty. 2D looked at me with his black eyes, but they only reminded me of another set. A set of gleaming white eyes.   
  
2D and I sat down at a bench. He scooted towards me. I scooted away. He scooted closer, I tried to scoot away, but I ran out of bench and fell off.   
  
"OH SHIT!" I yelled as I fell into a peach rose bush. There was a countless number of thorns stabbing into my back, upper legs, and arms.   
  
"Az, are you okay?" 2D asked as he rushed to help me. He grabbed my reaching hand and pulled me up.   
  
"I'm okay, just help me get the thorns out of my back," I said, lifting my shirt, which pulled a lot out, but he still had to pull at least 20.   
  
When he finished he said, "That's a-a-a-alota b-b-b-blood." Then he fainted.  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was a long and silent ride home partially because 2D was unconsios, and I was concentrating on the road. I was trying to ignore the pain from my back. I had never driven before then, and I really didn't plan on driving again until I get a permit or a licence.   
  
When I got back I carried 2D to his room and set him down in his bed. Murdoc must have spied me going into his room because as soon as I exited from the room, Murdoc was at the door.   
  
"What did you do to the dullard?" Murdoc was questioning me the way a suspicious mom might look at a child 5 minutes late from a friend's house.   
  
"Just went to the park for a walk, but to make a long story short, he saw some blood and fainted, so I had to bring him home," I explained.   
  
"By the way, didn't you have a blood red shirt on earlier?"  
  
"So am I bleeding that bad?"  
  
"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL DID HE DO TO YOU?!?!" Murdoc seemed a bit worried about me for a change.   
  
"Nothing, I just fell in a rose bush," I explained.  
  
Murdoc thought I was joking, "Seriously Az, what happened?"  
  
"I am serious."  
  
"Why don't you come back to the Winnie so I can fix you up," Murdoc asked with a sly grin on his face and an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
"No thanks," I said as I walked off to lay down and check my e-mail.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
After checking my mail and throwing away one of my favorite black T-shirts, Russel decided to swing by and talk.   
  
Russ came through my open door as I was shutting down my computer. "Muds said something happened to your back."  
  
"Well, I fell in a rose bush today at the park." I glanced at him, "Have a seat."  
  
Russ sat down in a black bean-bag chair and asked, "how did you manage that one?"  
  
"Long story short, It was an accident."   
  
"Can I take a look?" He asked.  
  
"Sure," I said Russel got up and came to me. As I came towards me, I lifted my shirt and he gasped.  
  
"You should have gotten stitches," he said as he dragged his finger down my back. I flinched, because oddly it hurt more then it did before. "How long have you been a fan?"  
  
"Since the day I heard Clint Eastwood," I said.   
  
"Are their a lot of fans in the 'states like you?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"I dunno, are you up to watchin' Noodle tonight?  
  
"I think so, but it feels like I'm on Who's Line is it Anyway with all these questions."  
  
"Okay, well Az, I gotta get ready to go, catch 'ya latter."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Bye guys, have fun and somewhat behave!" Me and Noodle were bidding a farewell to the guys leaving. As soon as the guys pulled out of the car park, me and Noodle turned to each other with these big dopey grins. We had the entire studios to ourselves. "Whadaya wanna do first?" I asked the eager 10 year old.  
  
Noodle paused to think then chirped "Hide and seek!!"  
  
"Okay, I just have a few rules I yell 'olly olly oxen free' if I can't find you, no Winnie, and no graveyard," I explained.   
  
"You count," Noodle commanded.  
  
"Okay," I said. I put my head to the closest wall and started to count, "1......2.......3..."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
"98.............99.............100!!" I slowly shouted to nowhere. My first thought was to check 2D's room, considering I was already in the car park.   
  
I opened the door with 'sod off 2-D' sprayed on the door revealing the oh so firmilliar room of Dents you see on the web site. I looked under the bed, behind furniture, around the shrine, and anyplace small enough for Noodle to hide.   
  
After figuring the Axe princes was not in 2D's room, I started to walk to the door when I slipped on something. I fell on my back which hurt a lot, considering it opened some of my cuts again.   
  
Now being closer to the floor I spied a small black book that contrasted with the rest of the bright colors in his room. Me being the snoop I am, I opened it, and yes 2D, I read it.  
  
As I opened it, a picture of someone fell out. When I looked at it closer I realized it was me. It was from the performance when mom was stalking me. I was sweaty, shiny, but I had a big grin on my face. I had just finished singing Gravity, and I was pumping the crowd for the next song. The t-shirt that I wore was clinging to me, and the pants that I wore were slit up to the knee, revealing my favorite ankle boots. My black hair was glistening in the light and my brown eyes had a maniac look in them.  
  
I slipped the snapshot back into the book. I skimmed through the book reading romance lyrics and poetry. It took me a while to figure out it was about me.  
  
I dropped the book remembering Noodle was hiding somewhere in the studios and I had to find her  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * *   
After running around I finally made my way to the 2nd floor. I was searching through Russel's room for tne hiding noodle. I looked everywhere until I came to the glowing green doors. I opened one, then another, then another, and this went on for quite the while, until I finally came to the "X-box" room. I looked behind the T.V. and chair. No Noodle to be found. I heard a giggle. I looked up to see noodle holding herself up in the narrow room.   
  
"FOUND YA" I yelled as Noodle broke lose from her painful perch. I dove to catch her before she landed on the X-Box. "Lets go before we get in trouble"  
  
"Yey! Powa Puff Girls on!" Noodle yelled as she ran through the first door.   
  
"Wait up," I yelled as I chased after the Axe Princes.  
***********************************************************************  
After racing Noodle to her room and watching PPG, I sat on the floor braiding Noodle's hair. It turned out their was another episode of the Power Puff Girls on right after the first one.   
  
As I finished a braid, Murdoc stumbled into the door. "Hello * hic * Miss lovely Az." He looked at me like a drunken idiot, which in that case he was. "Come to the Winnie when * hic * your ready so we can * hic * --------" Thud. Niccals had passed out. I knew he liked to drink, but you could smell the vodka from a mile away.  
  
"Lift or Winnie?" Noodle asked.  
  
"Winnie, so at least we won't have to deal wit h his hang-over as much." Yet again, I grabbed his wrists, and Noodle grabbed his ankles...........  
************************************************************************  
A lot later, it was maybe four in the morning, Noodle was asleep, Murdoc was wasted in the Winnie, and I hadn't heard from 2D or Russel yet. I sat legs crossed on my bed.  
  
I was looking at pictures of my family, my pets, and of course my friends (other then the band.) I finally let a tear glide down my cheek when I saw a Christmas picture of my little shi-tzu.   
  
As I wiped the tear away, my door creaked open. I quickly hid my picture and my fear just before I said "who's their?"  
  
"Its me, Russ, can I come in?"  
  
"Sure," I stammered.   
  
Russel came in, sat next to me then asked "what's wrong?"   
"Home sick," I said as another tear rolled out of my eyes. "I miss my dog."  
  
"Homesick for your boyfriend?"  
  
"No, my pet dog, Bandit"  
  
Russel went a bright shade of red as he said "Oh."   
  
I opened a small drawer next to my bed and pulled out the Christmas pic of 'Bandit' wearing his Santa hat. I wiped a few tears from my face. "He's cute," Russel said as I handed him the picture. "You'll get used to being away from home soon enough."  
  
"I guess your right," I said wiping the last of my tears away. I had to be strong. No weakness such as emotion would phase me.   
  
Russ gave me a hug, then got up and said "Take care of yourself." He walked to the door and then said "Get some sleep, you look beat."  
  
"Okay," I said. Russel left the room and I fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.  
.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At about 10:00 in the morning and I was awaken by a hyperactive Noodle jumping on my stomach. "POKEMON!!!" She grabbed my remote control and flipped through the channels untill the Anime show flickered onto the screen, illuminating my darkened room.   
  
"Oh, its fine with me, thanks for asking," I said as I got out of bed and started making it. Noodle flopped into the blue bean bag chair and watched the little Pukenchew thingy shock the Team Misile. I never got into the Pokemon thing.   
  
Their was a knock at the door. "Come in," I monotonously groaned. Double Dents was at the door.   
  
"Can I stay here wif you for awhile, Murdie is pretty mad at me for some reason." He seemed pretty beat already and I didn't really feel like going to the ER that day.  
  
"Sure, sit down anywhere and relax," I decided. 2D immedatly obeyed and sat next to me on my bed. My bed is right next to the wall, so it was almost like a sofa with a very stiff back.   
  
"Why are we watchin' this?" 2D whispered while Noodle gazed into the light producing hell hole in box form. Never really did care for TV.  
  
"I didn't really want to, but she kinda came in and started watching it. I didn't want to boot her out, so here I am watchin' Pukea-man."   
  
"Oh," 2D said in mid-yawn. He rubbed his head, and from the looks of it he had a migraine. "Noodle, we got an interview tonight, you want Alan to come?"  
  
"'K," Noodle said, not even removing her eyes from the screen.   
  
"Az, I was also wonderin' if ya' wanted to come wif us," 2D shyly asked.  
  
"Sure, I guess." I'd never been to an interview before and I was guessing it would be cool.   
  
"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Noodle looked at us with an evil glare.  
  
2D and me just kinda looked at her for a while. She turned back to finish watching the little pikinchew thingy electrify the Team Bomber.   
  
"I never really got this," 2D whispered to me.  
  
"Me either," I muttered in response. I glanced at the clock and nearly died. It had only been ten minutes.   
  
"Maybe after we can go somewhere to eat," he whispered.  
  
"Where to?" I quietly questioned the sleepy synth player.  
  
"Well I know of a lovely little place in---" before 2D could finish, he had dozed off in my shoulder. I found out he didn't snore, but he DID sleep talk. He mumbled things such as "No Mr. Bunny," and "Not the eggs!!." It really interests me what he's dreaming.  
  
After a while, my shoulder had gotten sore so I tried to rest his head on my pillow. In the process he had sort of fell into my chest. Just then the Pokemon end theme had flashed upon the screen. Noodle turned around and saw me trying to get 2D's face out of my chest. She turned around to ask "What do-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!!!"  
  
"SHHHHHHHHH," I hushed Noodle as I finally managed to lay Dent's head on my pillow.   
  
"What Az doing?" Noodle asked with obvious confusion and shock on her face.  
  
"2D fell asleep on my shoulder, my guess is a hangover and I was trying to lay him down," I calmly and quietly explained.   
  
"Why his face in.............. what word for those?" Noodle asked while pointing to my chest.   
  
It took me a long time to think of a word appropriate for a 10 year old. I sat and thought for at least 30 secconds before I came to the conclusion of "boobies."  
  
  
"Okay, den Murdoc really like boobies," Noodle said with a giggle and a grin.   
  
"Just don't let 2D or Murdoc hear you say that," I explained.   
  
I heard a yawn from behind me, and I turned around to and heard 2D asked, "Hear wot?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After 2 hours of Pokemon, technomon, and monster farmer, or whatever cartoons were on, I'm a bit foggy on that, Noodle decided to clear out. I had breakfast, got dressed and all of that fun stuff. That day I wore one of my various Harley Davidson shirts, dark blue baggie jeans, and a black bucket hat. 2D said I looked like someone Murdoc would hang out with. He also thinks I should wear brighter colors.   
  
At 2:00 in the afternoon 2D was knocking at my door. "Time to go Az," he said with his head poking in my door.  
  
"Hold on," I said as I grabbed my ankle boots, and crammed my feet into them. I headed out the door for the Car park I followed the front man to the Geep where the group was waiting.   
  
"Tusspot, get in the back, Az, you sit in front with me," Murdoc commanded. He stretched out his hand to help me in, but I did a running leap into the seat, then took Murdoc's hand, started shaking it and said "Hi I'm Az, nice to meet you!"  
  
Murdoc groaned and rolled his eyes, Noodle and 2D giggled, and Russel smiled. Muds started the Geep and haphazardly pulled out of the car park. Niccals turned the radio on as we whirred through the graveyard. Weezer's "Dope Nose" started playing.   
  
I already know most of the lyrics so I started wailing along with Rivers Cumo's recorded voice. "Debt, on my head, wasting time on my own, sleep, rescue me, take me back to my home." Then 'D decided to join in on the refrain, he must like Weezer in the least bit too. "For the times that you wanna go and bust rhymes real slow, I'll appear, slap you on the face and enjoy the show." Noodle decided to join us on the 'whooas.' Then Russel and Murdoc just kinda followed along. We sounded a bit odd, but it was fun. Soon enough 'Dope Nose' ended 7 songs went through, and we were at the radio station to get interviewed.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
After arrival a secretary came and led us through a building to a live recording booth with 7 microphones dangling from the ceiling, with chairs right beneath, waiting for everyone to arrive. There was four meant for the band, one for the interviewer 'maniac Max,' one for Alan to interpret, and one for me. "Take a seat," the middle aged secretary said.  
  
"Thanks," I said.   
  
"Sit next me!," Noodle squealed. She had Alan on her left and was pointing to the empty seat on her right. I sat next to the Axe princes and quickly after a fight; or rather a beating occurred over who would sit next to me on the other side.   
  
2D had followed and sat next to me. "I'd move NOW if I were you dullard." 2D spun around to see an angry Satanist glaring down at him.   
  
"But I was here first Muds," Dents said trying to defend the beloved seat next to me.  
  
Niccals grabbed 2D by the arm, tore 2D out of the chair, then elbowed him in the moth causing him to tumble down onto his back.  
  
I stood up, looked Muds in the eye and commanded, "Apologize, or suffer the consequences."  
  
"What are you gonna do, I'm not crouching down," Murdoc sniggered.   
  
"This," I said as I grabbed is black hair from behind pulling him from his chair to the ground, and then rammed my heel into his mummy daddy buttons.   
  
"Fuck you," he squeaked.   
  
"Have a seat Russ," I said to the bewildered percussionist.   
  
"Bitch," Murdie muttered taking a seat at the end of the row. In the middle of me mashing Murdoc, 2D must've taken the seat next to the one he wanted.   
  
As Russel took a seat 'Maniac Max' entered the room. "What happened here?" He asked, oblivious to the previous happenings.   
  
"Ask interview, fans hear," Noodle chirped.   
  
"Okay Noodle," Maniac Max said as he took a seat. "Put your headphones on," the 2M said.   
  
I obeyed along with the rest of the mob and stuffed my ears into the large headphones. Noodle replaced her beloved MP3 helmet with the oversized headphones revealing that her hair had grown back, while 2Ddilegently tried not to flatten his spikes. Russ, Muds and Alan didn't much care and jammed the hideous headgear on.   
  
Looking through a window where the switchboard was, a short pudgy man counted on his fingers for us to see 3....2.....1 then the 'on air' light flashed on.  
  
"Welcome to KGAB and with us today we have all of the Gorillaz, Noodle's interpreter Alan, and Noodle's caretaker, Azora," Max preached into the dangling microphone.  
  
"First things first, what in hell happened here? Looking around the room, 2D has a bloody lip, Murdoc has hair falling out and a swollen crotch, and Russel looks like he's seen a ghost, figuratively speaking."  
  
"Az kick ass!" Noodle squealed in delight.   
  
"Noodle, where did you learn that word?!" Russ boomed into the microphone.  
  
"Murdocu" Noodle said. Murdoc rolled his eyes while Russel heaved a sigh.  
  
"2D sat next to me, Murdoc beat him up for it, I told Muds to apologize and he didn't, so I kicked the crap out of him and asked Russel to sit next to me," I explained.   
  
"But 2D, why would you stand your ground now over a chiar when Murdoc took claims on your car?" Max.  
  
2D went a bright shade of red. "Errr...I wanted to sit next to Az, we're friends, is anything wrong with that?" Though I heard it out of his mouth it didn't sound like 'D at all.   
  
"AND IT'S MY CAR!!!!!" Murdoc yelled. I rolled my eyes.   
  
"Why as there a fight in the first place?" 2M nosily asked.   
  
"Well obviously she wanted to sit next to me but she wanted to be fair to the dullard so she had lard arse sit next to her," Muds 'explained.'  
  
"Murdoc, lay off Russ," I said.   
  
Noodle said something in Japanese I can't write it because I don't know how, but after Alan said "Noodle thinks you should stop acting like 5 year olds its just a stupid chair."  
  
"Agreed," Maniac Max said. He paused to think for a second then asked "Now that theirs a somewhat age appropriate female in the house, has their been any romance?"  
  
"I've tried and I'm not done trying," Murdoc growled into the microphone.  
  
"Mr. Dents and Mr. Hobbs, may I ask you the same question?"   
  
"I couldn't, I fink she reminds me of Paula," 2D responded.   
  
I jumped up and drew my dagger, "DON'T EVER COMPARE ME TO THAT BITCH AGAIN!!!!!!" I had a stabbing grip on my blade and a murderous look in my eye.  
  
"O - o - o - ooookay," the trembling 2D managed to tremor. Alan covered Noodle's eyes, and Murdoc's crotch looked a bit more swollen.   
  
Russel slowly arose from his seat and said, "Put down the knife."  
  
"Don't ever compare me to HER again," I flatly said as I slipped my dagger back into its case and sat down.  
  
"Mr. Hobbs, do you have anything to say?" Maxi pad asked.  
  
"Well back home when a 25 year old man kissed a 16 year old girl, it was called molest," Russel preached to the dangling microphone.   
  
"Good point," Max said. "Azora, have you considered anger management?"  
  
"Well Maxi-pad, if you've ever been to one of those places you're preached to by some gay guy to look at from the another point of view. I knocked out the dude and went to the arcade and took it out on maniac mutant zombies like yourself."  
  
"The name is Maniac Max," he corrected.  
  
"Insane Ian?" I instigated.  
  
"Maniac Max."  
  
"Blithering Bob?"  
  
"Maniac Max."  
  
"Delirious Dylan?"  
  
"Maniac Max."  
  
"Crazy Carl?"  
  
"Maniac Max."  
  
"Maniac Max?"  
  
"Stuttering - HEY! No fair!!!" Max had gone a bright shade of red, while the rest of the guys were laughing.   
  
"Guys, I've had enough of this blubbering idiot, I'll be in the Geep if you need me." I got up and out of my chair then set off for the Geep.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
About 10 minutes later 2D came out head hung low and spirits lower. "What happened?"  
  
"That Max dude kept sayin' I was a cross dresser," Dents said as he climbed into the backseat of the Geep with me. "He also said you had PMS."  
  
"Oh well, he's just mad because some one 1/3 of his age out smarted him."  
  
"He also kept going on about how stupid he finks I am. I'm not dat dumb, am I?"  
  
"You have your strengths and weaknesses."   
  
"Are you cold?" 2D asked spur of the moment.   
  
"A little," I said while slightly confused.   
  
"Here," he said while taking off his Olympic smoker jacket and placing it over my shoulders.   
  
"Now your freezing!" I scooted up close to 2D and draped half over his shoulder and the other half over mine. "Much better!"  
  
"I don't fink we're gonna come here to interview again," 2D said as another tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
I reached out and wiped it away as I said "He's just an asshole who was too ugly to make it on TV."   
  
"Yeah, but why does he have to take it out on me?"   
  
I have him a hug and said, "He's just jealous."  
  
He lifted his head and asked, "Really?"  
  
"Uh huh, you much cooler, nic3er, talented, and better looking then that slob."  
  
After that we just sat there. Then he put his arm around my waist. Then I put my arm around his. Then he kissed me. Then I kissed him. Then one thing lead to another and we were making out.   
  
The worst thing happened. Russel, Murdoc, and Noodle were walking to the Geep until the realized what was happening. Then they ran.  
  
Noodle shrieked "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW," while going a bright shade of red. Then Russel Surprisingly made it to the Geep first. We had stopped by then and our faces were painted with a look of terror and I thought I was going to cry. Russ grabbed 2D by the collar then thundered "What the HELL do your doin'?!?!?!?!!!!"  
  
"Nuffin," 2D managed to squeak. He was redder then the numbers on my alarm clock.   
  
"Looked like something to me," Murdoc growled. "Az, stop by my Winnie later for some REAL action."  
  
"In your dreams tonight Niccals." I was at the verge of tears. I had just broken all of my moral codes and embarrassed myself beyond belief.   
  
"C'mon you did the dullard," Murdoc nagged.   
  
"I'm not a slut! It wad different in this case, okay?" As I said this everything around me blurred as a tear welled in my eye.   
  
As a tear streamed down my face Murdoc asked "Did Dents hurt you?"  
  
"No, like you would care anyway," I snaped at the obviously acting bassist.   
  
Muds actually looked slightly hurt. "Then why in bloody hell would a tough girl like you be crying?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand because you have no morals."   
  
"Good point," Murdoc openly admitted. "But what the hell is wrong?"  
  
"Yeah Az, I think we'd all like to know that," Russel said.  
  
"I was HOPING to wait until I was older and maybe with someone a bit more age appropriate."  
  
"But ya' hardly did anything, you didn't even go in his pants!!" Murdoc rolled his eyes and said "your still a virgin in my book."  
  
"But I'm still ashamed."  
  
"Yeah yeah, now lets go get some chow," Murdoc said as he jumped into the Geep.   
.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner and getting to the studios the band had practice. I respectively went to my room and did all of 'da stuff I do on my computer. Yet again none of my friends believed me except NT and Ash. I read all of the fan-fiction I could but none could compare to the jam I was in.   
  
About a half hour later 2D came back from band practice. He came in and did another one of those word sentence thingies. "HiAzI'mreallysorrandIwaswonderin'ifyouwantedtocallitacouplethingandifyoudon'tIunderstandsoyouwanna?"  
  
"I looked up from my computer and blankly looked at him, "What?"  
  
"Ummmmmmm....do you wanna make this a couple thing?"  
  
"Sure, why not," I said grabbing my remote and finding the right channel. I had found a Zombie movie marathon.   
  
"Oooh, I forgot 'dis was on!" Oh boy. I never read anything like this at fanfiction.net. I have the coveted relationship with 2D, I want one with Russel, Murdoc's been trying to sleep with me, and Noodle has to sit and watch all of this.   
************************************************************************  
I woke up at about 2:00pm by Noodle prodding my head. "Az, wake up, 2D want talk wid you!"   
  
"Okay, just let me put some clothes on," I groggily groaned.   
  
"Uh huh," Noodle said on her way out of my room.   
  
After preparing myself for the day I went in search for 2D. Apparently Murdoc had found him first. I had just made it to the stairs leading to the car park when I heard from below some one yell "NO!" At first I questioned but could only be. It was of course, 2D.   
  
"Give me one night and the bitch is yours for the taking," I hard Murdoc snarl.   
  
"She won't do it Muds, and she's wif me," I heard 2D defend.   
  
I crept down a few stairs just as Murdoc growled, "What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing," 2D said as I carefully lept down 5 stairs.  
  
"If ANYTHIG happens between you and bitch you'll never see the light of day again' Niccals threatened. I silently sprinted down the rest of the stairs, then Murdoc said "And here's a preview of what'll happen."  
  
Murdoc started punching and kicking 2D while Dents himself was yelping in pain. Murdoc laughed like a maniac as he demolished Dents. I just stood their horror struck. I couldn't move due to sheer shock and anger. The only muscles that were moving were my lungs heart and eyes. Tears streamed down my cheeks.  
  
Murdoc finished with a kick to the crotch. 2D fell unconscious with a last screech of pain. Murdoc turned to go to his Winnie with a look of pride on his face, which quickly turned to shock when he saw me crying at the foot of the stairs.  
  
He ran to me yelling, "Wait Az, I can explain!" I ran to him, but only to trim him, get to Dents and take cover in his room to nurse him back to health.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
That is how I spent at least one of my weeks here. Awaken by a raging riff-master, and saving a forlorn front-man from a blithering bassist, then having a little free time. Or 2D and I would go on little trips around town. Sometimes we'd go to press shoots and interviews. Other times I'd hang out with Russel and he'd teach me how to scratch and mix. Once and a while Noodle and me would get on the topic of my relationship with 2D and she just couldn't get over the fact that I had a relationship with Dents. We'd jabber on and on, only understanding about half of what each other was saying.  
  
That's the way I spent most of my days, but now I want you guys to think a bit closer to the present. Like yesterday.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yesterday morning the nosy Noodle didn't awake me. For a pleasant change I was woke up by 2D. "C'mon, wake up," He softly said while gently shaking my shoulder.   
  
"Don't get you briefs in a bundle," I groggily moaned as I opened my eyes.   
  
"I wanna show you somethin' Russel helped me wif," 2D explained.   
  
"Okay, can you step out of the room while I get changed though?"  
  
"Okay" he said. 6 months and he never argued with the fact that I wasn't into intercourse or nudity.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *   
After getting changed, I opened my door to see Murdoc yet again pummeling 2D. I clawed Mud's in the neck and he yelled as loud as he possibly could "STOP IT BITCH!!!!!"  
  
I rolled my eyes as I helped 2D up. "For fucks sake, leave him alone," I said.  
  
"One night Az, only one," Murdoc offered.   
  
"One night in your dreams," I snapped back. I slapped Murdoc across the face leaving a red handprint. As me and 2D set off for the lift I asked 'What do you wanna show me?"  
  
"It's a surprise," 2D said as the doors closed on the lift. He pressed the button for the level of the car park. 2D covered my eyes and led me in odd directions, then into a room. He put me in place then said, "Keep your eyes shut."  
  
I obeyed and kept my eyes closed. Just then a large object slammed into my face. I heard a snap. My nose was broken. I opened my eyes to catch the blood oozing from my nose. I looked up to find myself in 2D's room. Everyone and their friends were there. I was hit by the door in which Murdoc had opened. "Happy birthday Az!" He yelled. He turned to see me and asked, "What happened to you?"   
  
I stepped outside to let the blood spill everywhere, and then replied "You accidentally hit me with the door."  
  
"That looks broken, we should get you to the hospital," Murdoc said.   
  
2D ran out with an old shirt, "Use this to mop up, you're a mess," he said. He handed me the shirt and I immediately started wiping the blood away from my hands, then I gingerly blotted my nose.   
  
Russel came out and asked, "Want me to clear everyone out?"  
  
"Yeah, its broken, we gotta get to the hospital before it heals like mine," Muds said.   
  
"So much for your party," 2D said. "I guess we'll have to plan it again."  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
After clearing everyone out we were flying down the highway. On the way something that would change everyone's life happened. A vehicle full of drunks came flying down the road the wrong way; they were going faster then the Geep. It was the cocksuckers. Oasis. Liam Galleger was driving.   
  
On impact I tried to grab for Noodle's shirt. She was standing like on the Album cover. She got slammed in the stomach by the roll bar, and then got crushed between the cars. I heard quite a few snaps and loud shrieks.   
  
"NOODLE!!" I Yelled as I lept out of the Geep to tend to the mangled Noodle.   
  
"Holy shit," Russel said as he lept out to help me calm Noodle. 2D went for his cell phone and called 911. Murdoc went for Oasis. Noodle was screaming in Japanese. I clanked down and saw bone poking through flesh. I quickly covered it with the T-shirt 2D had given to me. It was his pink rabbit one.   
  
"Lie down," I said. My voice quavered, I thought I was going to hurl from fear. "Rest."  
  
"IT HURT!" She screeched. I heard sirens in the distance.   
  
"Don't worry, here comes help." I saw 2 vehicles on the horizon. A police car and an ambulance. Savior. Hope.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There 4 of the 5 of us sat. Murdoc leaning his head on his hand, leaning his elbow on the arm of his chair. His other hand was rubbing his inverted cross. He was glaring at the floor. I looked depressed, then he heaved a sigh. Russel sat staring at the ceiling as if it had all the answers painted on. His hands were clenched in fists so tight his knuckles went pale as 2D. Speaking of 2D he was sitting next to me. We held hands, and he squeezed tighter with every pulse that flowed through his body. He seemed so nerve racked. I could tell he was fighting a headache.   
  
The timeless hours we spent in the ER waiting room seemed like years. Centuries. Epochs. Eras. Longer then the geologic time scale. Finally doctor came out. "She's stable but she needs a new liver. Hers was sliced open by one of her many broken ribs. If she gets the organ, she can live. The bones will heal fine if she can just get that liver." After he had said all that, I had gotten my idea.   
  
We stayed the night their. I was up all nigh at about noontime I think I'll be done and giving this to 2D or Russel. I haven't decided yet. The doctors wouldn't let me visit. I think my nose healed like Murdoc's. I never bothered to check. Nor will I ever.  
  
Now I leave you with my final words.  
  
-Mom: Don't sue, it was my idea. Don't ground me; I'll already be in the ground.  
  
-Murdoc: Sorry you never had your chance. Maybe in another lifetime, the afterlife, just not my corpse. Please enjoy your life while you can. I always thought you were kinda cute.  
  
-Russel: You were always a great friend. If I needed a shoulder to lean on, or some good advice, you were always there. I think I'll hand this to you.  
  
-2D: I love you, but don't waste your life grieving. There is other woman. Just find one older then me, ok?  
  
-Noodle: you are the reason I came and the reason I'm going to go. Live your life to the fullest. Don't drink booze. Kill Oasis when you get a chance. Just enjoy yourself and don't grieve. You have a good future; don't let it go to waste.   
  
WHERE AM I NOW!?  
  
One I found a loaded gun in the Geeps glove compartment. I'll be in the Geep with a bullet in my brain and a smile on my face. No more fighting, no more confusion, and Noodle is going to live.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
YAAAAAAAAAAY!! that was my entire masterworks. I didn't want it all to dissapear with all of the music groups. It was three fics (many chapters) mushed into one. I hoped you enjoyed it, and if I get alot of reveiws, i might just type the short sequel. 


End file.
